not your average princess 1
by Childlike-Complexion
Summary: Duncan's a Disgrace to the family of marine biologists. He heads to Russia to hear them have there vows renewed. What if he went the to gain back the love of his parents but what if he came back with a princess
1. Late night hang out

**_Im not a princess_**

**_chapter 1  
Is disgrace a big enough word?_**

I heard the creaking door open. Time for action. Plan, scare Rebbecca..  
I pressed my back against the wall waiting for her to sneak by. The clicking of heels was getting closer. Closer, closer she got till she turned the corner.

I grabbed her from behind and screamed "Rawr!" into her ear.  
She screeched an ear piercing scream and did a complete three sixty.

"Oh my god Duncan you petrified me half to death you idiot." she said grasping her chest, trying to catch her breath.

My idiotic smile turned serious "Your late."

"Relax mother, I lost track of time." she said trying to cover up another one of her lies.

"Mmm" I said tapping my hand against my face. Pretending to be in deep thought.

"Its 3 am in the morning, you smell like booze, no wait I'm pretty sure that's captain jack?" I said like a badass.

"Good assumption and it was a girls night out, once again relax." she said holding her hands up in defense.

"Girls morning in?" I said like a jerk.

"Okay, okay I get it I'm sorry I'm late honey bun." she said trying to sound seductive.

I cringed at her nickname. "So what were you doing that you were delusive about?" I asked curiously.

Rebbecca blew a heavy sigh and slapped her head. " I danced with a few people and had a couple of drinks."

I rolled my eyes again, cheating again I thought.

"Get to bed Rebbecca." I said irritated.

Rebbecca is a pretty face and that's all. Big boobs, nice ass just appealing.  
I don't care about her though. I would have dumped her by now with all the cheating she has been doing.

It's probably my fault though I haven't even slept with her yet and its going on a couple months.

I climbed into bed with her and totally collapsed. I was beat from waiting for her to come home all night. I don't even know why I waited for her, she does this every Friday, Saturday, even Sunday night if she pleases. Once in a while she even brings home a boy with her. Oh who is he? Just a " acquaintance "

Rebbecca rolled over and started to sucking on my neck. I didn't even react to this. I let her do what she pleases. She bit and sucked, even blew in my ear occasionally. When I still didn't even react to the she blew a heavy sigh and climbed off of me.

"What's your problem baby cakes?" she slurred "baby cakes."

"Your drunk." I said simply

"So." She said holding the "o" till she was out of breath.

"So get off of me and go to sleep." I said getting rather annoyed .

"Duncan baby why don't you see a good screw when it's in your face?" she said obviously just as annoyed as I am.

"You probably have herpes and, we've been over this I have some morals in life." I said making up excuses.

"Screw morals, and screw me." she said rolling off of me.

"Goodnight club hopper." I said pretty loud and passed out.

I woke up to the heavy shaking of my expensive headboard.

"Rebbecca if you don't stop that right now." I warned.

I heard a giggly laugh above my forehead.

I opened my sleep filled eyes and looking upward. There stood my two best friends Johnny and Sammii.I looked over at my digital clock it read six freaking thirty in the morning.

"I've noticed that your all close friends of mine but why the bloody hell are you at my house this early?" I asked pissed off.

Sammii jumped on me and yelled "Wakey wakey baby cakes" in my ear just to aggravate me even more.

"Johnny if you don't get her away from me I will throw her out my apartment window." I said with an edge in my voice.

Johnny laughed while Sammii started yelling some more.

"Oh Duncan honey you know you love me to much to even hit me so what now!" sammii started screaming again

"Ugh, shut up I have a hang over." Rebecca shouted from under the covers.

"Well stop being such a drunken slut." sammii said not missing a beat.

Johnny's now laughing out tears.

Sammii is my midget best friend. She has blond bone straight hair with green cat eyes.

She's super skinny with no ass.

Johnny is her boyfriend. They're attached by the hip. I'm surprised she's not pregnant yet, they're such freaks.

Johnny is a surfing maniac. When he's not doing the unmentionable to sammii hes surfing. He always makes me go with him but I don't really have the knack for it. Johnny has jet black hair just like me. He was jade green eyes though.. His Olive colored skin is the perfect colored tan.

"Oh by the way man you got mail from the Little Mermaid and Neptune." Johnny said sarcastically

"Why did my mother and father send me a letter?" I asked curiously

"Aren't I a disgrace to the family?" I asked annoyed

"Yes you are, so go open it!" sammii asked extremely excited.

"Yes open it." I heard Rebbecca mumble from under the sheets.

"I totally forgot she was there." I heard Johnny mumble.

"Me too." I lipped to him.

Sammii pulled my parents letter out of her bra. "Here ya go!"

"Umm why was this in your bra?" I said waving my letter around.

"I don't have a pocket idiot." she said like it was obvious.

"Whatever." too lazy to question her stupidity.

I tore the seal open and began to read my parents letter.  
__

_Russia, Moscow  
21 ,January, 2009  
Mr. Duncan Andrew Williams. Child of Mrs. and Mr. Williams we are pleased to inform you that they will be honored to have you in their presence for there 21st anniversary.  
It will be held in Siberia, Russia in a beautiful religious temple. There will be lovely ceremony of there vows being renewed.  
Will be served with the finest wine and gourmet lobster special.  
Seating will be placed on an open beach area.  
February 7, 2009  
At 3 o' clock in the afternoon.  
**Reception invitation only  
**Let this be their destiny to restart and begin each day together.  
To share there lives forever  
Elizabeth and Walter Williams_

"Dude are you going?" Johnny questioned me.

"I don't really think I have a choice do I?" I said staring at the piece of paper.

"Nope." Sammi said cheerfully.

"I guess I can go for the free food." still surprised I was even invited.

"Right on man." Johnny cheered me on.

"So since I'm the girlfriend do I get to be your date?" Rebbecca said looking up from under the covers.

"I don't know, you might miss out on the partying and the booze." I said like a jerk.

"Answer the question." she said sneering at me.

"Sure." I said not even caring that she's coming.

"Moscow it is then." I said staring at the note in my palms


	2. breakup

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Understand the confusion about Russia, its because of the shit load of water around the area. This is a DxC story for those questioning me. Also for who I might have insulted replying a REVIEW reply sorry didn't mean to hurt your feeling just being prissy as usual. Anyway next chapter will be them in Russia there's a point to all of this I promise IMPOTANT AN at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own TDI or TDA

* * *

**

"Moscow it is then." I said totally whipped with confusion.

My parents totally gave up on me, why do they want me at there wedding. I shook my head in agony.

"Sammii and Johnny I'll see you later." Giving them there dismiss. They nodded there head once knowing I wanted to think this over.

I stared at the invitation in my hands and was totally confused. somebody gave me up for the second time and they expect me to go to there wedding? Are they trying to pull the forget and forgive card. Everything I've been threw and they want me to let them slide back in my life, like they just came back from a 4 year vacation?

I sighed and ran my fingers there my thick black hair. My Mohawk faded a couple years back but I've been to busy being a walking shadow to give a damn. I got rid of my eyebrow piercing and fixed my eyebrows into 2.

Right when I hit 18 I started working on my music. I work at star bucks in the morning, online classes in the afternoon, and gigs at night. My life was pretty packed

but Sammii and Johnny still found a way to drag me away from the "business world."

And, just chill.

Rebecca came up from behind me and started rubbing my back, "Maybe, just maybe you could take your frustrations out on me if we…

I turned my face around towards her, "Do you really not understand what the word morals means?"  
I smirked at her knowing I upset her.

Her sweaty, still hung over face turned into a scowl, "What is your problem?" She screeched at me.

Now it was my turn to be irritated, "My problem?" "My problem is that you are so screwed up in the mind?"

"Excuse me, I'm screwed up, you're the on that's always mopping around saying  
"My seccong-time parents left me." "Blah, Blah, Blah." She went on and on insulting me.

I cringed at her words and said, "Get the hell out of my house." I said extremely P'od.

"What, I live here idiot." Rebecca.

"Not anymore out!" I said warning her to get out.

She started screaming at me but I just tuned her out. Finally I just lost it. Her temper was pissing me off. So I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of my house.

"Hello!" "my stuff is in there!" she yelled at me walking back in.

"That I bought you, get out!" I yelled at her for the last time.

Then she just broke down. "I'm sorry!" she said looking like she was about to cry.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself. I have the biggest weakness for girls who cry. I'm going to lose this fight if I don't act fast.

I pointed a finger at her telling her to wait a minute.

I grabbed all her clothes and toiletries and threw it at her. I handed her the house phone.

"I can't stand you, but I feel bad so call somebody that you can stay with." I said sighing in defeat. I was supposed to be harsh about this.

* * *

  
**3 days later.**

I was shoving mounds and mounds of clothes in my bag and trying to zip it up. Alexis is bouncing around my house like a crazy mallrat. She was extremely excited that I got rid of Rebecca and her and Johnny could come with me to Russia.

"Sammii calm your ass down before I drug you!" I screamed at her from another room.

I heard something crash and I just rolled my eyes.

I grabbed my heavy bag and shoved out of my room.

"Sammii are you going to calm down or am I going to have to leave you here?"

"No!" She said shrieking down into a little ball.

Good now get in the car before I do something I'll regret.

"You act like a big brother to her, just an ass." Johnny said shaking his head laughing.

"She needs supervision she's a nut bag."

* * *

**My Pen Name Childlike-Complexion is new. I guess you guys haven't seen me update in a while huh? It's because FF and people on it are total assholes sometimes. (probably not including you Not sure) But I guess I'm kind of back maybe. Anyway my Profile is HELL OF IMPORTANT. It has contact information, My log on Twitter name so you can see what my latest scheme is. Other stories and stuff. ALso whoever I insulted on a review reply (your name slips my mind)SORRY! I was haing an off day as usaul and bitched at you so this chapter is for you, sorry if its suckish. Anyway review because if you dont I'll neer update.**

**as said **

**The old OhsokayXx TO the new Childlike-complexions says goodbye till another update.

* * *

**


	3. rescue mission

_Why, Why must I be such a fool. I brought along with me the two loudest idiots of northern side of Canada to Russia. I truly do love them because well they've been through everything with me. Stood by my side through Broken body parts, to slutty girlfriends. I remember once I thought it be fun to jump off a 2 story building, and Sammii, and Johnny stood by ready to take me to the hospital, which they did. I remember that day clearly Johnny having to help me take a shower. I still shudder about that moment today and that was years ago._

_Also slutty girlfriends. I remember loads of whores I went out with. Rebecca just completes the list. It was from blonde bimbos to smart brunette goldiggers. All of them I kicked to the sack. They didn't last long either, me dumping them, or sammii scaring them away for me. When Sammii didn't like a person it got a bit scary. I remember in 7th grade when she bitch slapped me because I stole her seat in mathematics._

I guess the reason why I kept Rebbecca around is because of her attitude. When Sammii got in her face, Rebbecca got back into hers. Another reason I kept her because she's smart. She knows that I believe in Bro's before Ho's. Even with all the "Screw me eyes" she gives Johnny she stays clear away. With anger issues from me and jealousy issues from Sammii she's smart enough to know to keep away.

_There wasn't a physical attraction to her. Well I mean she was hot but not enough to have sex with her. She rode on her appearance, and I was hoping to make her see herself beyond that but, I guess not. She was with me for months and I thought I loved her in a twisted way. I thought that love meant you love the person and their faults. But I didn't know Rebbecca had too many faults. I treated her like a princess. Or how I thought princess's were supposed to be treated. But as usual Duncan McCarty screws up._

I blew a heavy sigh and ran my hands down my face. "What is wrong with me." I mumbled to myself in despite.

"You can't find that girl that makes you sweat bullets when she smiles at you." Johnny said smirking at me. "Johnny your whipped man, and I was being rhetorical." I said sharply back at him.

"Yes man I'm whipped,... but I haven't gone through the same girlfriend crap that you have over the past year." He said.

I flipped him off and layed my head back, and waited for this stupid plane ride to finish.

*** * ***

"No" I roared loudly. "This tux is totally out of left field." I said growling at Sammii.

"Oh shut up I'd totally bang you." She said happily. "I rather suffer a case of blue balls." I muttered to myself.

"You are." she said giggling. "Rebbecca I have morals!" Sammii screamed loudly. I winced at that and let Sammii finish making me looking presentable.

_I wonder how Johnny puts up with this bitch daily. Oh wait I put up with her everyday too. Eh lucky me._

"All done and you look spiffy." Sammii said grinning like a fool. "Do I have to go." I said having second doubts.

_I don't want to go because all I get to hear is them gloating about there amazing job. And their love for traveling. Also how I could be rich just like them. How powerful and rich I could be. And how bad I disappointed them. And how I'll never make it in the music career._

"Don't back down now man! Your in Russia!" Johnny said slapping my back. "Yeah you can do this!" Sammii chipped in.

I straightened my tie and I mumbled over and over again "I can do this."

I walked out of our suite and headed down to the open front beach. I handed my invitation to the usher and sat in my seat next to Sammii and Johnny, tensed up.

Sammii muttered to me to "Relax."

I loosened my muscles and and took a deep breath. I saw my step-father at the arch standing in a crisp black tux. The music started to play for my step-mom to walk down the aisle.

_I would call my step-mother beautiful if I didn't have such a horrible grudge against her. She was in a elegant strapless white dress. There were diamond sequences all over the bust area. The waist of the dress was dropped is a twisted fashion. She look gorgeous. WOW I just examined her dress, I'm spending way to much time with Sammii._

_My mind started to wonder off what it would be like without Sammii and Johnny. I guess lonely, hard and, don't forget painful. I would have nobody to drive me to the hospital when I lose it and jump off things. Or to help me get past horrible break-ups or horrible parent experiences. I guess I would be alone for everything. I guess I should appreciate my friends more than I do. Sammii and Johnny are family, and I never tell them how important they are to me. But with my mind-regret I missed the ceremony._

There stood my step-parents kissing and hugging. I smirked at them. _The one thing my step-parents have that I do envy is there love for one another._

When they settled down I walked over to them. I tapped my moms' shoulder and she turned around. Her instant smile turned into a frown. I scratched the back of my neck and said, "I just wanted to say congratulations." I said embarrassed.

"You didn't tell us your were coming." My step-mother said sharply. "I know I didn't check my mail to last minute." I said lying to cover my irresponsibility.

"Still irresponsible as ever." My stepfather said stepping in. "Yeah." Is the only thing I could manage to say.

"How is you music career going... down the drain?" My mother said being rhetorical. "Actually one of my songs is on the radio." I said proud of myself.

"What's it called? Sucking?" My step- father said smirking. "Yeah... Sucking." I said sighing.

*** * ***

Right now Sammii, Johnny and, I are sightseeing in a rural ancient village in Russia. And apparently since Sammii is sadistic freak were watching an execution sentence.

First it was the court seeing what her punishment is. Then it happens to be a death sentence and Sammii wants to watch it. _Shes disgusting. apparently she thinks its "educational."_

_what a freak!_

"Lighten up!" Sammii said sitting on the low ground balcony. We had a front up view next to the plat form of the hanging device.

"Yeah because were in a village called Elysia and, watching a poor girl get executed." I said still disgusted.

"Didn't you always want to know what it would look like?" Sammii asked me. "Ugh NO." I yelled at her.

"Whatever, and shut up. It's starting." Sammii said silencing me.

There in-front of my eyes stood a wooden stand halfway up in the air with a hang rope dangling above it. You could see the drop stand hanging below it.

Two guards walked up to the plat form with a petite woman in their arms. Her face was completely covered. She was in a dirty knee length purple gown. She was struggling in their arms trying to get free. But they dragged her little body up to the drop plat form and uncovered the mask that was around her face.

She was absolutly stunning. With her diamond face and plump lips. Her eyes were onyx and filled with hate. She had shoulder length light brown hair.

She looked adorable with that sneer on her face.

I looked over to Sammii and Johnny who were looking at me with smug faces. "Close your mouth flies will attack you." Sammii said laughing.

I was struggling to find words. I stuttered over the words to say. "I can't let her get hung." I said to them.

Sammii looked at me and said, "Too late." They dropped the rope.

I still had hoped her neck didn't snap. And then I did the smartest thing I could ever do. I saved her.

I jumped over the light brown wooden low ground platform into the arena. I ran up to her but was tackled by the guard. She was strangling to death. I could hear her suffocating cries and cheers from the other prisoners watching. Sick bastards!

I looked over my shoulder to see Sammii and Johnny wrestling with the other guards. I focused my eyes on Johnny who winked at me as he was helping Sammii with a prissy Russian guard. I took not a second longer of her life time, and ran with all I had in me towards the drop with a knife that I retrieved from my pocket, in hand.

I ducked, dodged and sprinted towards the beautiful girl.

_I was determined to save her life. There was a feeling in my gut telling me I have to do this, That I will do this. It was like she was the missing key in my life. Like she was the person to help me make it. The person who's going to open the door to a no-more shit-a-fide life of Duncan McCarty. I will do this if it kills me. Literally._

I reached the girl and used every muscle I had in my legs and jump in mid-air. I grabbed a near piece of rope and cut it. The girl was dropped to the ground coughing loudly. I fell on top of her and lost focus gawking at her.

_Her light brown skin was glowing in the hot sun. Her nose was scrunched up in pain as she was gasping for air. Her hair was tangled but still beautiful. I looked at her neck to see rope marks. I touched them softly but soon regreted using that for my time because I was shot._


	4. Blood, Blood, and More Blood

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Chris might but I don't**

**

* * *

(A short Courtney POV)**

When I was capable to breathe again, I looked over to see a very tall man tackle a guard that was possessing a gun to the ground. I guess I can help right? I got up, and grabbed this idiot by the groaned loudly, and I just remembered he is wounded in the shoulder. I grabbed his unharmed arm and pathetically tried to drag him out the arena. Ugh! He was heavy. I guess that's what happens when your muscular. I tried again but was grabbed around the neck by a guard.

He pressed his fingers into my flesh, and I bit back a yelp. Don't let your opponent know that's your weak spot right? I elbowed him just below the ribs, and stepped on his foot. He released me, and bent over in pain. I raised my knee up, and kneed him in the face. He fell to the floor groaning and moaning in pain, and that's when I made a run for it.

I know it was wrong of me to run ,because they were risking there lives for me, but I have my own problems at the moment. Problems that consist of theft, battery, vandalism,arson. Yeah I was in deep shit. I was in mid sprint when one of the rescuers grabbed me by the waist. They held me from running and muttered "Your coming with us." and pressed the pressure point behind my neck. I groaned in pain, kicked, and screamed, but fell limp to the floor.

_And that's the beginning of the story about how I fell in love again._

_**(Johnny's Pov)**_

So my knuckles are bleeding because of how many jaws I've been breaking. We need to get out of here fast, since Duncan's bleeding to death. I tackled a guard to the floor and head locked and squeezed. After a couple of seconds of struggling he passed out unconscious. I was picking my self off of him, and saw the girl take down a man 2 feet taller than him. She started to run towards the exit, but I wasn't letting her get away.

_I wasn't letting Duncan down. When I saw him look at her it was amazing. His eyes were filled with such love and devotion; I could not let him down about this girl. If Duncan's willing to take a shot to the shoulder, then I will do everything in my power to get him this girl._

She was running towards the exit and I grabbed her petite frame and muttered, "Your coming with us." and squeezed a tender pressure point behind her neck. She screamed and kicked me, but I didn't let go. After a while she fell limp to the floor. I whistled to Sammii to hurry up, and handle the guard she was dealing with, and pointed to the asleep girl on the ground.

She nodded her head and pressed both of her tiny fist together and bashed him in the temple_. God I love that woman. _

I ran over to Duncan and groaned, "Fuck were taking too long." I grabbed his waist and threw his body over my shoulder. "God he's heavy." I said while carrying his body towards the exit. I turned my head to Sammii to see her hot on my tail.

"Hurry they're running towards us." Sammii said frantic. We started walking as fast as possible to find a stolen car. We found one, and I opened the back seat, and dragged Duncan's body into it. Sammii did the same thing with the girl, and got in the front seat to start hot wiring.

"Hurry up Sam, they're running towards us." I said looking worried. "Shut up, and worry about Duncan, I got this babe." She said growling, and pulling the car into reverse just before they reached us.

I pushed the Russian girl off of Duncan's lap, and ripped his shirt open. I slapped him across the face, and tried to awake him up. I didn't need him going a coma. He groaned loudly,and looked at his shoulder.

"You've been letting me bleed to death." He said weakly. I never noticed that his face was flushed, and he looked extremely pale and sick.

"Okay dude, I need you to stay awake." I said while flipping open my pocket knife. Sammii swerved the car into the deserted parking garage, and reversed the car away from the Russian police. She spun, and headed the opposite direction of the police.

"Okay dude relax." I dug my knife into Duncan skin, and made the bullet hole wider. I heard him groan in pain, but I had to keep going. I dug the knife even further, and picked out the bullet.

Duncan yelped in pain when Sammii swerved the car, and I moved the knife the wrong way. "Babe I need a needle!" I said applying pressure to his wound.

"Well I'm kinda busy." She said swerving the car into a different lane. "Well do we have one?" I said irritated.

"In my purse." She said grunting, when she almost ran a motorcycle. "Where's your purse?" I said pressing down on Duncan shoulder harder.

"In the hotel." She said obnoxiously. "Well Duncan can't hold on much longer, there's a lot of blood." I said getting scared.

"Relax I lost them." Sammii said happily. "But we need a new stolen car, they're going to look for this one." She said pulling over.

"Duncan man, I need you to stay awake." I said staring down at him. He was hyperventilating. "Whatever." He muttered.

Sammii got out of the car and went to a silver jeep and picked the door. In mere minutes she got the car to start, and started to help me unload Duncan and the girl into the back of the car. I continued to press down on Duncan's wound while I asked Sammii a few questions.

"Where are we." I asked

"Inza, I'm pretty sure." She said. "Where the hell is that." I muttered under my breath. "Are we going to be able to fix Duncan up easily." I asked.

"Yeah because were here." She said pulling up to a run down motel.

Sammii grabbed the Russian girl by the waist and carried/dragged her to our room. She unlocked the door, and set down the girl, and went to retrieve her purse. I helped Duncan sit down in the chair, and Sammii came back with a little first aid kit.

She pulled out a needle, and I automatically walked away.

I can handle blood, but all the doctor crap is not something I can handle. I walked over to the sleeping girl, and remembered how she took down that huge man.

_She's going to be a tough one. So as decided, I tied her up.

* * *

_

**See that button right there? You know the green one? Well press it and make me a happy girl.**

**Reviews= Fast updates.**


	5. You so like Russians

**Disclaimer:Don't own total drama island, action, or musical.**

**I do own Johnny and Sammii and this plot. Lucky me huh?**

**Review and weep!!****

**(Johnny's pov)

* * *

**

God ,I wish I wasn't such a loyal, good friend. The reason for that is because I get into situation like this every time Duncan gets interested in something. Something or someone...

I'm not usually complaining but this is bad. We have our pictures on the news. I guess we shouldn't be shocked we helped a conflict escapee. Smart move on our parts, No wait Duncan's part. I hope Sammii did a good job, Duncan's a tough dude, but he got it bad in the shoulder. There was so much blood, it was sickening. I've seen Duncan tore up, but this time it was horrible. I'm not protective of Duncan, and he can make his own decisions, but this time he's risking all of our ass's for this one girl.

This one girl that we know nothing about. She could be a mass murder, and kill us all with her pinkie! She could spit on puppies, and kick children, for all we know. Duncan is really an idiot. For once in my life, I'm facing doubt. Duncan acted on lust, not brains, and I just know, its going to bite us ALL in the ass.

But since I made a promise with Duncan at age 7, I'm stuck by his side for life. We're blood brothers,and I cant bail till my throat is slit. I sound melodramatic, I thought but this is how it is, and how it's going to stay. I shook my head and sighed in agony, I better not live through this ,because who knows what will happen when Duncan's a senile idiot.

I rubbed my hands over my eyes several times, and ran them through my curly hair. "Sammii stop pacing back and forth." I said softly looking up at the love of my life.

She smiled slightly and said, "I'm just worried about Duncan." She said taking a breath. "He's been sleeping more than a normal shot man." She said, with her face twisting into a frown.

"And you know the average sleep time of a shot man, how?" I said in a teasing voice. "Don't try to make me smile, I'm too worried." She said, lecturing me.

I nodded my head at her, and got up to check on Feisty the Sleeping Beauty. Still passed out from earlier. She's waken up twice, kicking and screaming, luckily I tied her up.

I've had to put her asleep twice in one day. Anymore and I'm worried that I'll kill her. Duncan wouldn't be a happy camper, or on the run criminal......

It's funny it feels like just yesterday, I sat with Duncan on the brick steps just out front of the court house steps, telling him he needs to tighten up, and stop his bullshit.

Duncan's never had it easy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be sympathetic with him. Our conversation was hard, since we both knew he was going to jail for 6 to 8 months.

It's not all his fault I guess. He was kicked to the curb by his first parents, and sent to a shelter. Then some rich bitch bags come along, because they couldn't have children, and become Sargent mommy and daddy. I guess it was good for Duncan that they were so tough on him, I thought. But that's the reason he broke out into insane rage, and stupidity. He found out its easier to release his stress by causing mischief. Yeah great for his blood brother right....

"Mmmm ugh." I turned my head to see Duncan stirring awake. I spun my head so fast I caused whiplash.

I walked over to him, and looked down to his blue eyes. "Sup?" I said sarcastically.

"I get shot in the shoulder, and all you have to say is sup?" He said, smiling weakly.

I grinned wide at him,and pointed to the sleeping girl. "She's a real gem dude." I said rubbing my knee from where she kicked me.

"Just how I like em'" Duncan said smiling. "Sammii I know your waiting to harass me, so come here, and get it over with." Duncan said calmly.

Sammii ran over to him, and looked at him worried. " Are you okay, did I screw up the sewing?" She said without taking a breath.

"I feel dandy." Duncan said blowing Sammii a kiss. "Thanks, by the way for not letting me bleed to death." He said actually sounding sincere. "I appreciate it." He said.

He started to sit up, but groaned in agony. "Wow getting shot kills." He said, chuckling painfully.

Sammii came up behind him, and helped him sit up slightly. He muttered something insulting, about Russians and guns.

"Hey, you must like Russians, since your princess over there is one." I said smirking. He smiled at me with a silent thanks, for kidnapping her.

"I'm not taking that thank you." I said frowning. "You self consciously made me kidnap a girl." I said now glaring at Duncan.

"Subconsciously..." Duncan repeated, nodding his head in agreement.

Duncan pointed towards the girl. "Is she okay." He said looking worried.

"Oh she's fine, but Johnny isn't." Sammii said smiling brightly at me. "What does that mean?" Duncan said, looking confused.

"She kicked the crap out him,..... repeatedly." Sammii said smiling, and kissing me on the cheek.

"And I don't regret." A girl said with a heavy Russian accent.

We all turned our heads to the Russian woman glaring at us. "Will you untie me you low-life idiots." she screamed

"Nah were okay." Duncan said being a sly flirting idiot. "You disgust me." She screamed, while she struggled against the ropes.

"That's not a polite thing to say to your savior." Duncan said smirking.

"Kiss my ass." She said spitting on the floor near Duncan and us.

"Like I said a gem." I muttered to the rest of the gang.

* * *

**So you guys now know a little bit more about Duncan's past. Oh and don't make any assumptions because I'm totally not ending this the way you will expect it. Yeah this came really late since I didn't meet my review count but anyways hit the button at the bottom if you want more CxD action.**

**- Your horrid author Childlike-complexion.**


	6. So much pain

**Disclaimer:/ I don't own anything. I wish I owned America so I could give it over to the Canadians because truthfully there cooler.**

* * *

I looked closely at her tied up figure. She had 7 freckles that were placed just above her button nose. Her hair was straight, with a slight curl at the end. Her body was slumped over in the tied chair, but you could tell she had a full figure, a hour glass body. I tried to sit up, but a sharp shooting pain coursed through my upper body. I pushed my body up, and walked over to the girl. I pulled the string that kept her tied together, and shook her awake. Her eyes bugged open, and she swung at me. Unfortunately for me, I'm still in recovery that I couldn't move quick enough, and was struck in the face by an angry woman.

I yelped, and landed face first into her lap. I groaned, and tried to stand up again, but she shoved me onto the floor. Shoulder first. I screamed like a little girl that just lost her balloon, and buried my face into the nasty carpet, and tried to shake off the pain, that my body was causing from the impact on my shoulder. Tears trickled down my face, as my shoulder throbbed. I heard Johnny's and Sammii's voices, and loud banging, but I couldn't get myself to look up. I heard angry Russian cussing as I tried to gain composure. I pushed on my opposite shoulder, and arm to push my weight upwards, so I could sit up.

I blinked away tears, and looked up to see Sammii and the woman fighting. It wasn't that physical, just a bit of heavy shouting, and a couple of lamps being tossed. "Hey." I rasped at them.

They continued to shout and yell, and ignored my plea. I started to get irritated. I mean I was on the floor internally bleeding, and nobody cared. They only cared about there own pride, which was being torn apart by the other. I looked over to Johnny, who was trying to break up the fight, in a uninvolved way. I shouted "Hey!" again, and got Johnny's attention. He looked down at me, and jogged over to me.

"What happened man." He said, trying to help me stand up. I grunted, and used my legs to help him, help me, push me up. When I was on my feet, I wrapped my arm around Johnny's shoulder as support.

"She threw me on the floor like a rag doll." I said laughing breathily. I still was in major pain. "On your shoulder?" Johnny said sarcastically. I nodded my head, and started working on my plan to split the girls off. To cool them down, 5 minute break time. I made Johnny walk me closer to the girls.

"Hey!" I shouted for the third time over their voices, and whistled like I was training a pack of dogs. The stopped shouting in sync, and turned their head towards me. I cocked my head to the side, and yelled loudly. "I untied you so you could take a shower, and change your clothes, but if your going to try to kill me, Johnny go ahead and tie her up." I said waving my head towards her.

She held her stance, but looked ready to attack. "Fine." She said, in a fake Russian accent. I rolled my eyes at it. It was close, but you could tell there was a Canadian slang to it. "And you Sammii, calm your ass down!" I said grunting in pain.

I made Johnny lean my body over to the chair, so I could rest. You'd think getting shot in the shoulder just hurt your shoulder. Man I'm whipped. I sunk down into the couch, and breathed deeply. I felt like I just went through a week of boot camp...The sad part was that I was just standing up for awhile.

I heard the shower water turn on, and I relaxed. I already knew I couldn't leave the Fake-Russian, and Sammii in the same room, or life on this planet will implode. I started thinking about what's been happening to me lately. Its not like I couldn't believe this shit was happening to me, because I'm Duncan. All the crap I deal with goes down weird, and difficulty. I started to make a list in my head about the possibilities of what would happen to me, since I just stole a fugitive.

Well I already know I'm going to end up in prison. That is a known fact, for the stupid things I do. Me not ending up in prison, is like Mike Tyson loosing a fight against Ronald McDonald. Yeah I mentally thought that. Ronald freakin Mcdonald.

Number two, is that she could reject me completely, and think I'm a desperate loser. Even though I'm not.. I thought, like a desperate idiot. Which I'm not. Pssh whatever.

Number Three, is that, If we stay in Russia any longer, I will most likely serve the death penalty. Woohoo.. What a joyful vacation.

I laughed out loud at my own self. Well it wasn't a subtle laugh, it was a hysterical one. The one that ends up to be a fit of giggles.

"Is he okay?" A fake Russian voice echoed across the room. My eyes snapped open to see a beautiful woman, with wet hair stare at me like I was Micheal Meyers. "Sane as I can be." I said smoothl,y sitting straighter up. She nodded her head, and looked across the room. I matched her eyes to see Johnny holding Sammii in his lap. Smart man I thought.

"Well..." The Woman said, letting her accent drop. "I will be heading out I guess." She said fast trying to slip out the room. But I found the strength that was in my pathetic body, and launched up, and caught her before she slipped out. I grabbed her arm, and pulled her back, and spun her into my one arm I could use, and wrapped it around her slim body, so she couldn't get out.

"No, so not happening doll face." I said, in a girlish voice with a bit of strain in it. I'm seriously hurting all over. I wonder when I was unconscious, did they do something to me. Fuckers.

She struggled in my arms, and I hissed "Johnny please help." I was fighting the pain from my shoulder, being moved from her shoving and kicking. Johnny pulled her into his arms, while I fell to the floor, gasping in pain.

* * *

**An:/ that nobody probably reads but anyway check out the profile if you want a update order. And yes I'm back on track with FF. I'm not on hiatus. And I took forever to update because THERE WE NO REVIEWERS TILL LIKE 3 DAYS AGO. So review check out the profile or else not your average princess will not be in your inbox **


	7. closer to my princess

"The bullet shouldn't have affected Duncan the way it did." I heard Sammi mutter to Johnny. "He's been shot before but nothing like this." She said continuing to worry. I heard Johnny shush her and walked over towards me. He saw that my eyes were open and asked me how I was doing.

"Just peachy." I muttered to him. A smile broke across his face and both of our eyes trailed across to an angry Russian bound to a chair in the corner. I rose an eyebrow up at him. "Johnny you dog. I didn't think you believed in bondage." I said with a kidding voice. He smirked at me and said, "She tried to cut me." I looked at him with dreaming eyes. "My kind of woman." He nodded his head and helped me sit up.

"So do you think I can get her to talk to me without her trying to stab me, or brutally injure me?" I asked seriously. Johnny smiled and mumbled, "Watch what you say." I nodded my head and slowly stood up. My body was sore but first things first, the ladies.

I grabbed the switched blade that lay in my pocket and cut the fresh rope that was tied around her.

I pulled the tape softly from her mouth and smiled at her. I rose my hands up and said, "I'm already injured please no more." She gave me a funny looked and shrugged her shoulders. I grabbed her hand and made her follow me to the other room. Behind her back Johnny gave me the thumbs up. I sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me. She gave me a dirty look and shook her head no. "Ok then sit right there." I said pointing to the chair near me.

Once she sat down I began, "As you can tell were not safe here in Russia, so we need to leave." She nodded her head. "If we headed back to the Canada through plane we would get caught by the Russian embassy. So we need to head west

towards France then see if we could take a boat back to the Americas and drive towards Canada. "Don't you think the boat ride would be a little long?" She said letting her accent drop. "I don't think they have heavy security for boats so there's a possibility we could slip through." She nodded her head and asked, "How long would this take?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Days, weeks, maybe a month with hiding."

"I can't be seen in any country that borders Ukraine." She said bluntly. "I ran into a confrontation over there." I nodded my head and thought it out for a moment. "We'd have to head south for some time to turkey and then boat it till Italy." She nodded her head and said, "Why are you helping me?" I looked at her seriously with my light blue eyes and muttered, "I care." Her caramel colored skin blushed with embarrassment and nodded her head. "Thank you."

She got up and tried walking out the door but without a couple of words towards me, "I'll prepay you one day." And with that walked out. I took a heavy breath and fell backwards onto the bed but without an, "Ow." I forgot I was still in pain.

About an hour later I walked out of the room and told everyone, "We leave tomorrow."


End file.
